


Let Me Hold You

by dinonuggiestuesday



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Tsukki is more here, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, soft, they’re both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: A short story of Tsukki and Yams dancing in their kitchen
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Let Me Hold You

It was late. Way too late for them to be coming home now but it had been a long day and they had to eat dinner or at least a snack before bed. This was how Tadashi found himself standing in the kitchen not long after midnight. He had his bedtime playlist on, which contained a wide arrangement of classical music.

  
  


Down the hall Tadashi could hear Kei turn his shower off. When he stepped out a few moments later into the kitchen he was dressed in lazy clothing, his hair still not completely dry yet.

  
  


Earlier they both had got out with family who had come down to visit their apartment before heading downtown for a small art festival. They hadn’t expected to be out of the house as long as they have. 

  
  


Tadashi jumped slightly when Kei wrapped around his side to plant soft kisses in his hair. Tadashi turned around and kissed his boyfriend back just softly and smiled. “Food will be done in a few minutes.”

  
  


Kei smiled back and didn’t pay any mind, keeping his hold firm but soft on his partner. They sway back and forth for a moment before a new song switched on and Kei pulled Tadashi over and they swayed back and forth to it every so often twirling each other.

  
  


Tadashi dipped Kei and giggled before bringing him back up and turning back towards their food. All the while keeping his hand in Keis. Something about the scene made Kei smile. Never would he expect that this is what he’d be doing now versus when he first met Tadashi. 

As he watched Tadashi delicately work with the food he knew wouldn’t give this up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! I love them a lot can you tell?


End file.
